BANG
by Horned Girl
Summary: Alternative ending. Things started going wrong when Neku tried to prematurely end his game with the Composer.


Warning: Obviously, there are massive spoilers to the end of the game.

* * *

"Oh, before I forget!" Joshua exclaimed, and with a tiny flick of his wrist, thin rays of ethereal blue light emitted from Joshua's left palm. Drawing his fingers into a fist, he collected Neku's entry fee and the light softly faded away into the darkness. "Now… Let the game begin. 10… 9…"

On the other side of the room, Neku remained unresponsive and merely stared at the revolver in his hand, paying no heed to the count down. He couldn't believe it; Joshua was the Composer all along. He was the reason why Neku died and got dragged into this convoluted mess. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have to go through the hardship of trusting people. And if he hadn't appeared, Neku wouldn't have to experience the pain of having that trust betrayed.

_I will never forgive you._

Neku's head snapped up in anger as he impulsively pointed the gun at Joshua. He knew he didn't stand a chance against the Composer but his mind goaded him on. With a single pull of the trigger, all of his pain and frustration could be released. He didn't care if he'll regret it later; at that moment, he wanted to shoot.

Yet, his arms were trembling and his breathing quickened. He had no control over his index finger, which quivered and rattled against the trigger. Neku inhaled deeply in attempt to regain some composure but the poignant memory of Joshua's "final words" was forcefully seeping into his mind, enervating what little will he had left to shoot. Slowly, his hands parted and dropped to both sides. The firearm hung loosely from his slackened grip. A sob slipped out and before long, tears were leaking out too.

He just couldn't do it. He couldn't fire at someone he had come to accept.

But he knew Joshua felt otherwise. Standing in a poised stance with a smug smirk hanging on his lips, Joshua had no qualm with pulling the trigger. The Composer's pitiless eyes were lit by a silent laughter. This was nothing more than a game to him, and it pained Neku to know so.

_I won't let it end like this._

Blinking his tears away, Neku lifted the pistol and positioned its muzzle behind his right ear. He mouthed a silent "sorry" to Shiki and Beat in apology for forfeiting his chance to save Shibuya. He knew he was running away from Joshua but the idea of being mercilessly killed by him again was unbearable.

_Good bye, Joshua._

**CLICK.**

The room remained still. There was no big bang, no smell of gunpowder, no blood. Only a forbidding echo emitted from the gun, interrupting the count down.

Neku's gut wrenched. The revolver was empty. Furthermore, he tried unsuccessfully to kill himself in front of Joshua and the Composer wasn't pleased. Any trace of amusement disappeared from Joshua's face and was replaced by a chilling stare. "Go on, maybe the bullet is in another slot," he prodded nonchalantly, beckoning Neku to try again.

His words startled the young man. So the gun wasn't empty? But why would Joshua give him another chance to shoot? Neku was ambivalent about all this yet he felt he had no choice but to follow the precarious suggestion. Giving Joshua a nervous glance, he shakily pressed the muzzle against his head once more.

**Click. **

**Click. **

**Click. **

**Click. **

**Click. **

The bullet wasn't in there after all.

Amused by Neku's oncoming display of bewilderment, Joshua's mouth instinctively curved back into a taunting grin. "Hee hee, you really shouldn't be so surprised," he giggled, clearly enjoying himself. His expression became roguish as he continued on. "After all, your precious bullet's right here…" he trailed off and proceeded to raise his left fist into the air. His fingers spread apart in an anxiously slow manner to reveal a bullet held against his palm. His eyes were practically glowing with glee when Neku sank to his knees in disbelief. The boy's face was absolutely priceless and he was enjoying every bit of it.

But it was time for him to end this game. He couldn't possibly stand there forever and watch Neku languish away in misery. Readying himself, Joshua wrapped his finger a little more tightly around the trigger.

"Farewell, Neku."

**BANG.**


End file.
